


Promise

by Faeralyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn





	Promise

You were standing outside on the porch. Your arms were resting on the wooden railing as you stared up at the evening sky. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful pinkish color. You yearned to go beyond the walls and see what the rest of the world was like. Was it as breathtaking as the sky?

 

You were broken out of your thoughts when you heard light footsteps coming towards you. "Hey [name], what are you doing out here?" It was Armin. You didn't answer him you just kept looking at the sky. Begininng to worry, Armin walked over and stood next to you. He was obviously concerned but he didn't say anything. He waited until you were ready to tell him.

 

"Hey Armin...what do you think it's like. Ya know, outside of the walls. What do you think is out there?" You said in a solf voice. Armin was caught off gaurd by your question but he smiled and turned his gaze to the sky aswell. "Far beyond these walls there's flaming water, land made of ice, and fields of sand spread wide..." 

 

You looked at him. You took in all of his features as he spoke. There was excitement in his voice and his eyes were full of passion. You smiled lightly and small blush formed on your cheeks. You've always had feelings for the young blonde. Sure, he wasn't the strongest of your class but he was no doubt one of the bravest. He wasn't afraid to put his life on the line if it meant saving one of his friends and it amazed you how he could come up with a plan on the spot. The kid had guts and you loved that about him.

 

Armin stopped talking and looked at you. "Are you okay [name]? Your face is red."

 

Your eyes widened. God how embarrassing you thought. "I-I I'm fine, really. I was just thinking thats all.." You tried to save yourself. Armin furrowed his eyesbrows. "Oh? What were you thinking about?" You sighed "Do you think we'll get to see the world? I mean, what if we don't beat the Titans. What if we never know what it's like out there.I don't want to spend the rest of my life inside these walls." You frowned

 

Armin put his hand on your shoulder and looked into your eyes. "We'll beat the Titans and when we do I promise that I'll take you to see the world. We'll go and explore all of the beautiful things and maybe even the not so beautiful. Just the two of us" There was a blush on his face now. 

 

Your eyes began to fill with tears and Armin instantly thought he had said the wrong thing. "Wh-what's wrong [name]? Why are you cryin-" You cut him off by throwing your arms around his neck and hugging him tighly. "Oh Armin! Thank you...thank you so much. You mean the world to me and hearing that, it just...it makes me so happy. I...I love you, Armin. I always have." You said in a low voice.

 

Armin wrapped his arms around your body hugging you back and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. 

 

"I love you too, [name]"


End file.
